


Exodus

by Mikato_Dragos



Category: MoonyVR
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikato_Dragos/pseuds/Mikato_Dragos
Summary: It feels like Christ-chan pays you a visit because you're too pussy to confess to Moon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Exodus  
> by Magi 'PTO' Democrati, Mikato Dragos and Retujy Democrati
> 
> References the real Christ-chan meme.

Thou shalt not commit adultery. Exodus 20:14 KJV

~

'Ah, good evening', a young, brown-haired woman manages to push from her dry, cracked throat. You were wondering why your brother was late today, but seriously? Bringing home a girl? She's being supported by his shoulder, and you, thinking that she might be drunk, help her over onto the couch. She's surprisingly light.

You splash some water into a cup, and carry it over to her; she accepts it and sips carefully. Her dark-green hoodie is frayed with use, and her grey shirt is in a similarly poor condition; her braid is matted, greasy, even. A cross hangs from a simple rope necklace, the initials JC cut into the center. Your brother notices your sidelong glance, but the girl holds up a hand as she finishes her drink, clinking it down on the table.

'Good evening', she begins, her voice faint but auidble, 'I am Rain J. Chrisson, a missionary from Great Britain. Many thanks for your help.' 'No worries', your brother tells her, 'I needed to pay you back for that favor a couple of years ago.' 'Oh! You must have been the child who received a leg injury!', she reminiscences, and you deduce that this must have happened before your now-dead parents adopted him.

He smiles cheerfully, his wolf ears cocked towards her, and you offhandedly suppose that he has a crush on her. She's a pretty gal, and though her words are old-fashioned, she is very polite. Your brother's free on Sundays, so the ship is possible. His request breaks you from your imagination.

'Could Miss Chrisson stay in your room please, [y/n]? I think you keep a spare mattress there.' You do, for the times when a friend sleeps over. But, you smirk dastardly, inwardly cackling, 'you two seem to be close friends. What about moving the mattress to your room?' The guest laughs, the sound oddly like the tinkle of droplets on hollow glass, and your idiot brother shakes his head good- naturedly. 'I'd like you to be friends with Miss Chrisson here.'

'Please, call me Rain', the girl replies. She rises shakily, prompting you to lead the way... the mattress, leaning against the wall, is thrown down with a flomp, and Rain falls on it, taking off her jacket. You shut the door, and hear the footsteps that mean he's going to the shower. Sure enough, the characteristic white noise disturbs the silence.

'May you tell me your name?' Rain asks. You pause, as you had thought her asleep, but answer her. 'Nice to meet you, [y/n].' 'You too, Rain.' 'May I-' 'interest you in Christianity?' you finish for her; every salesperson uses that starter. 'A reasonable guess', she concedes, 'but I was going to ask you about your brother, Mooncake.' 'Hmm... he seems to like you.' 'Hee hee, really?' 'Yeah.' You realise that it's like seven years ago, not having a brother, just talking about boys with a friend.

'I will be returning to my hometown tomorrow. Mooncake has my number. Could you be so kind as to grant me your blessing?' 'Heh heh, I'll tell Moon that you want him', you tease. 'I'll tell him that he's better off with you, then', she replies evilly. 'Come onnn, Rain, I don't want him, you should have him. He's so annoying...' 'Are you insinuating that you prefer him as a thorn in my side rather than yours?' 'Exactly.' 'You will miss him.' 'Won't.' 'You will.' 'Rain, you'll be approached by guys if you don't have a boyfriend.' 'You will presumably suffer the same fate.' 'Lul, anybody's better than my brother.' '...touche.'

'How'd you get stuck here, anyway?' 'I ran into some thieves, got beat up, and was sleeping in the abandoned church until Mooncake found me.' 'Damn, that's rough.' 'The silver lining is that I can say I am an angel, because the bruises are proof that I fell from Heaven!' You spit out a mean badum-tsh, and she chortles.

'Confess to him', Rain compels you. 'I'm not in love with him', you assert, matching her strength. 'That you answered so quickly suggests that you have considered it beforehand.' '...' 'All right, all right', she backs off at your glare, 'but he's a good guy.'

'Don't you have anyone you love, Rain?' 'Of course, I have many followers.' 'And they didn't come with you?' 'By happenstance, they all belong to a 4chan board.' 'Lol, OK.' 'On a more serious note, I desire someone who will be completely loyal. Rest assured that Mooncake will always be thinking of you.' 'Yeah, right - only because I'm his sister.' 'He is not related by blood, so it is neither a crime nor blasphemy.' 'No you.'

'Anyway', you change, seeing as you're not getting anywhere, 'what does your middle name stand for?' 'Jealous', Rain says, all edgy like that. 'Dang.' 'It is a reference: "For the Lord, whose name is Jealous, is a jealous god", Exodus thirty-four, fourteen, KJV', she quotes. 'Isn't it kinda bad to claim that you're the same as God?' 'No - He created us in His own image, so we are also jealous.' '...okay.'

The clumsy change of topic has led to an uncomfortable hush.

'Goodnight, Rain.'

'Sweet dreams.'


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up to the alarm clock, set to 0800, as does Rain. She sits up groggily, before getting up and limping into the main room. After pushing the mattress back up, you follow her, and see your brother hugging Rain, unhappy to see her go. 'I shall call you', Rain reassures him, her tone more formal than last night; you wonder if you were lucky enough to see her relaxed self.

The girl walks out, but pauses outside. 'Mooncake, I have reason to believe that your sister wishes to privately communicate something.' With that, the bastard closes the door. 'What is it?' he asks, and you hurriedly make up a question: 'did you give her enough money to get home?' 'Don't worry, I gave her a few thousand koruna', your brother says loosely. 'Oh! Thanks!' you pretend, as he goes back into his room.

You're about to go back, too, to get ready for school - but stop at Moon's door when you hear something. Heavy breathing, cloth shifting, maybe even the word 'rain'. Is he crying? You realise that you'll have to comfort him. That damn Rain, even annoying you after her leave. Well, you'll just have to take advantage of the situation, won't you?

You burst into his room with a 'surprise' and he looks up at you from his curled position on the bed. 'You were fapping to Rain, werentcha?' you joke, as you enter his nest - he closes his eyes as you headpat him, understanding that you're trying to make him feel better.

'I'm going to teach you not to rape her with your eyes', you whisper, your hands snaking between his legs to his crotch, 'by milking you dry.' A splash of red covers his face as he hardens beneath your touch, and you clench him tightly, not letting him escape. You think you know his body well enough to play a little game, and you have no intention of making it a quick one.

His breaths get more compact, fitting into sync with your strokes, as he strains against you, as if he's trying to finish this as soon as possible. So when he twitches and thrusts forward, you let go, and he exhales in surprise. 'I'll make you edge a hundred times', you lick, and his visage fills with dread.

You force him to push against your unsatisfactory skin, his eyes locked with yours pleadingly, as precum leaks out of his pants. He's making a face you've never seen before, his mouth open, trying to moan, but he can't even find the strength for that, as his body spasms at the slightest brush. Again and again he commands you to let him cum, but you keep on counting, enjoying his cute, defenseless state as he sits on the verge of tears.

'One hundred', you announce, and say to Moon, 'cum as hard as you can, okay?', jerking him off as his body slackens, almost like a liquefying corpse. His dick twitches, about to shoot - but you stop. It throbs painfully as Moon finally realises he'll never get to cum... and you grip his sensitive member tightly, causing long strands of semen to fly onto his chest as he convulses in ecstasy, his tongue out as he tries to mitigate the pleasure, but his climax refuses to stop, forcing him to release all his pent-up fluid.

You fall on top of him, drained by the sadistic exprience of holding him down, and let him rest for a while. He eventually says, 'I'm not going to be stolen by Rain, [y/n]. She told me what was happening', he apologetically admits. So you played right into her trap. But, hey, it was worth it. 'I love you, Moon.' He'll get it. That you love him as a brother, albeit in a special way. He smiles, before sliding you off and mumbling something about a shower.

You return to your room, only to discover that there's a piece of paper there. It must have been left by Rain, and reads:

'I'm a Christian, so I follow Exodus 20:15: Thou shalt not steal. - Rain'


End file.
